1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to prime mover power sources more particularly, to a novel power source for the power derived from an input source via a power multiplying unit so that sufficient increased force is generated to perform useful work.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Man's improved technology has wrought tremendous advances in many fields and, in particular, the science of power multiplication influences almost every field of human activity. The wide and varied uses of power sources and power multiplication form an integral, essential component of driving forces and the very heart of most power plants, motors, generators or the like. Almost all mechanical and electrical equipment utilizes features of power multiplication either directly or in these power translation networks therefore.
Although prime moving power sources are one of the oldest forces known to man, little has been done to harness the multiplication forces of the prime mover in the form of a practical and efficient means. Generally, power sources, such as prime moving motors and generators, for example, are presently being designed and fabricated by convential methods and to standards which have been in use for many years. These designs and methods usually involve conversion of mechanical or electrical energy into mechanical work by employing such elements as field poles, armatures, condensers, brushes, or in the case of mechanical systems, such units as scissors, block and tackle mechanisms or the like.
In some instances, involving extremely small power outputs, manual forces have been employed in such devices as cranking systems or the like; however, these devices and systems are totally unsuitable for developing sufficient power to operate under conditions requiring a substantial loading of the power source such as may be used for a wide variety of tasks as in pumps, vehicle propulsion and other mechanical and hydraulic apparatus when the power source is heavily loaded at all times. Therefore, improvement in primary power sources incorporating multiplication factors and techniques which are permitted by modern technological approach and conceptual improvement can readily reduce the cost and complexity of such primary power sources and make the power sources more durable, long lived and more compact by effecting the controlled multiplication of an input power force which can then be readily applied to effect major mechanical displacement as an output resultant.
Although some of the prior art devices have been successfully operated for their intended purposes, many of the devices are complex and are bulky so that they cannot be readily accomodated into modern day power and energy applications. In other instances, the weight-to-strength ratio is extremely high so that the device is not feasible for many applications.
Therefore, a longstanding need has existed to provide a power multiplying apparatus which will readily translate or convert to power from an input source to an output load which is increased or converted to a more powerful energy application.